This invention relates to the problem of robust image identification and discloses a new method that offers advantages over prior art methods such as those disclosed in the earlier filed, co-pending patent applications EP 06255239.3, GB 0700468.2, GB 0712388.8, GB 0719833.6 and GB 0800364.2.